A Crazy Mixed Up Life
by footballchick5
Summary: Buffy life is going great until, someone from her past shows up a little different.
1. Human

Chapter 1  
  
Disclaimer:I dont not own any Buffy the Vampire Slayer, or any of itscharacters, but I do own this story.  
  
Buffy was sitting at the table paying the bills when the little girl spoke up, "Where's daddy?"  
  
"He's in bed Sara."  
  
"But I want to play with him."  
  
"Well daddy will be up in a little bit and you can play with him."  
  
Buffy stared at the little girl she had his fathers blue eyes, the eyes she had fallen in love with.  
  
"Mommy, why does daddy sleep during the day?"  
  
"Because he get very sick because of the sun, now be a good girl and finish you crackers."  
  
The door bell rang.  
  
"Mommy, get the door, its ringing."  
  
Buffy got up to anwser the door, and saw...  
  
"Angel?"  
  
"Hey Buffy, I was in town so I thought that I'd stop by."  
  
"So you just happened to be walking down the street at high noon.....in the sun."  
  
"That's one of the reasons why I am here, I'm human."  
  
Buffy stood there in shock, "I'd invite you in but the guy in bed up stairs would kill me if he knew you where here."  
  
"Come on Buffy, I come all the way back to Sunnydale to see you and you tell me I cant come in?"  
  
"Mommy, who is this guy?"  
  
"This is mommy's old friend, Angel."  
  
"Angel, Daddys old friend?"  
  
"Yes." Buffy replied.  
  
Angel then put it together the guy in bed up stairs during the day, and old friend.  
  
"You have a child with Spike?"  
  
"Angel, wait"  
  
"No now its all clear, I can't belive your married to Spike. I have to go."  
  
  
  
  
Please review I want to know if you like it, to see if I should keep writing. 


	2. A NonDate

A/N: Sorry it has been a while for the update I have been really busy.  
  
"Angel wait," Buffy called.  
  
"Buffy right now there is nothing you can do to make this any better," Angel said as he started to walk away.  
  
"Well at lease we can talk."  
  
Angel turned around.  
  
"About what how you married and slept with the man you know I hate."  
  
"Meet me tonight at the Bronze at eight, Spike can watch Sara so we don't have to worry about him showing up." Buffy suggested.  
  
She was hoping he would say yes, she had not talked to him in so long.  
  
"Fine," Angel replied "at eight."  
  
"Eight it is," Buffy said before closing the door. She had a non-date with Angel.  
  
***  
  
It was seven o'clock she would meet Angel in an hour. After taking a shower she got ready.  
  
Not too fancy she thought to herself or Spike would know that something was going on. She put on a red halter and leather pants, her knee- high boots, grabbed her jacket and was ready to leave.  
  
" I have to go for a Scooby meeting, you think you could stay here and watch Sara?" Buffy asked before grabbing her purse.  
  
"Sure that's what I'm here for," Spike replied.  
  
"I love you," Buffy said as she got a kiss from Sara and Spike.  
  
"I love you to," Spike said as he gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"I love you mommy," Sara said lacking attention.  
  
"I love you to Sara," Buffy said before giving her one last kiss good bye.  
  
***  
  
As Buffy entered the Bronze she scanned the crowd for Angel, when she spotted him at the bar. Buffy made her way over to the bar.  
  
As Buffy slid into the bar she greeted Angel, "Hey you".  
  
"Hey," Angel replied as he looked up at her.  
  
They both sat there in silence until Buffy spoke up.  
  
"You want to dance?" she asked.  
  
"That would be nice," Angel replied.  
  
Angel took Buffy's hand to the dance floor, when a slow song came on.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier about Spike?" Angel asked Buffy.  
  
"I don't know it just did not feel right," Buffy replied.  
  
"Buffy you know that I love you. Even though you and Spike to me is totally crazy, I'm still happy for you."  
  
"Really?" Buffy said with hope in her voice.  
  
"Yes, even though I wish it was me I glad you have some guy to make you happy, even if it turns out to be Spike."  
  
"Thank You," Buffy said, "you have no idea how much that means to me."  
  
"The only thing I can't get over is last time I saw you guys, you were trying to kill each other, and look at you now your married and have a kid."  
  
"I have another one on the way to," Buffy stated  
  
"Really, Spike must be so happy." Angel said.  
  
"See that is the thing he does not know yet."  
  
"You have not told you husband that you are pregnant with his kid."  
  
"Well I just found out yesterday so I really have not had the chance to tell him."  
  
***  
  
At home Spike and Sara are watching T.V when Sara speaks up.  
  
"Daddy, who is Angel?" Sara asked.  
  
"He is one of Daddy's really old friends, and Mommy old boy friend." Spike answered, "why?"  
  
"He came here today." She replied, "Oh no Mommy is going to be mad at me."  
  
"What did he and Mommy talk about?" Spike asked her.  
  
"I can't tell you Mommy will be really mad at me," she told her Dad.  
  
"Well if you do tell me what they talked about I will give you a cookie and we can read a extra story at bedtime." Spike told her.  
  
"Really?" she asked him with enthusiasm.  
  
"Yes, what did they talk about."  
  
"Something about the onze," she told her dad.  
  
"The onze, what is the onze? Bloody hell that is where she is," Spike stated.  
  
"Remember what mommy said there is no such thing as bloody hell, it is all fake," she told here Daddy.  
  
"Did she say they were going to meet at the Bronze?" Spike asked the little tyke.  
  
"Yes, at eight or maybe it was seven I really don't know," she told here Daddy.  
  
"Sweetie, how would you like Uncle Xander to come and watch you?" he asked.  
  
"Really, I love Uncle Xander. He is really nice," she stated.  
  
"O.K., Uncle Xander it is."  
  
After calling Xander Spike waited for him to come.  
  
***  
  
10 minutes later, the doorbell rings.  
  
"Daddy, the door bell is ringing."  
  
"Thank you sweetie, can you answer it?"  
  
"Sure thing daddy." She said and went to answer the door. "I'm too short." "O.K. I'm coming." Spike told her.  
  
Spike grabbed his duster and answered the door.  
  
"Thank you so much for coming Xander. I have to go I be at the Bronze if anything goes wrong, you know my cell." Spike told him  
  
"O.K., I take it you will be home late?" Xander asked.  
  
"Yes, I have some business to take care of." Spike said as he took of into the night.  
  
A/N: Please read and review, it will get me more inspired to write, that means that I'll get more chapters up quicker. 


	3. The Onze

Spike entered the Bronze and scanned the crowd looking for Buffy and Angel, when he spotted them at the bar. Spike took a seat at the fat end of the bar, and the bartender came over.  
  
"What can I get you sir?" she asked.  
  
"I'll take a beer," he said as he glanced down at Buffy and Angel.  
  
The bartender served him his beer. As he continued to stare at the laughing pair, Angel got up and headed to the bathroom.  
  
Spike paid the bartender and went to pay Buffy a visit. He made his way down the bar and tapped Buffy on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey luv, mind if I join you?" he asked greeting her with a kiss on her forehead.  
  
"Where is Sara?" Buffy asked.  
  
"With Xander," Spike replied," I don't know why I more angry with, because you lied to me, or because you are here with Angel."  
  
"Spike, it is not what you think."  
  
"Really you care to explain?" Asked Spike.  
  
"Well see Angel, is standing right behind you."  
  
Spike turned around to see Angel standing right behind him.  
  
"Bloody Hell," Spike said.  
  
"Nice to see you too Spike," Angel said as he took a seat next to Buffy.  
  
"Buffy was just explaining to me why you where here," Spike said angrily  
  
"Well that would be my cur to leave the bickering couple alone," Angel said as he got up and started to leave. He turned to Buffy, "I'll call you," than he left.  
  
***  
  
"So Sara what do you want to do?" Xander asked Sara.  
  
"I'm sleepy, Daddy said I could have a cookie," Xander was going to say no but she was doing her fake pout that he daddy had taught her.  
  
"O.K.," Xander gave in, "one cookie."  
  
"Thank you very much Uncle Xander."  
  
After retrieving the cookie Xander gave it to the little girl and sent her off to bed.  
  
As Xander was tucking the little girl in she spoke up.  
  
"Can you sing me a song?" the little girl asked, "Mommy always sings me a son."  
  
"I would love to Sara, but your Uncle Xander can't sing."  
  
"Why?" the little girl asked, "is your voice broken?"  
  
"No, it just sounds bad."  
  
"Like Barney bad?" Sara questioned.  
  
"My you are just the one with the questions tonight."  
  
He then got up and turned off the light.  
  
"Goodnight Sara."  
  
"Goodnight Uncle Xander," and with that he closed the door  
  
***  
  
"Spike.." Buffy said as she played with her hair.  
  
"Yes," Spike said staring at her.  
  
"I need a beer," Buffy said as she grabbed Spikes off the counter and chugged it. "  
  
"I'm feeling really dizzy," Buffy said faintly.  
  
"Well," said Spike, "I'll get you home you can sleep it off."  
  
"Thank you," Buffy said, she thought to herself he is falling for it, I can't believe it.  
  
Spike than help Buffy up and walked her home.  
  
  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, I just really had a writer's block. Please review, it will make me put up the chapters quicker, and it will inspire me. 


End file.
